


Bunnies (Cats, too)

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Cute Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Meet-Cute, error404minho.exenotfound, minho kind of stops functioning when jisung's around, the bunnies are the actual main characters ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Minho steps right in front of the other, holding the bunny out in front of him like some sort of offering. And it might as well just be one. The boy chuckles, studying him for a short while. Then, he comes closer, giving Minho one warm smile. “Hi.”Instead of answering, Minho hurries to pass the bunny to him, their hands touching briefly. Only after that does he speak: “You can always come inside and pet them.”Or: The three times Minho watches Jisung staring at the bunnies through the pet shop's window and the one time he gets to do more than that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247





	Bunnies (Cats, too)

Minho's shift should've ended a while ago, and it did really, but when his co-worker had called and asked him to help her out just this once because there's this date she just can't miss and _pleaseeee, I promise I will cover up for you when you need it,_ sighing in resignation, he agreed. There's nothing better to do at home anyway and he'd rather stay here, surrounded by and petting the cats.

That's what led to him laying on the floor, where he's let two of the kittens escape and play freely for a bit. He's invested in their game too, trying to break them apart from what seems to be an attempt at a fight, but with how the small fluff balls attack and come at each other, it's more of an adorable, endearing sight and less of a fight. He coos at them, using his hands as barriers to confuse the two. They meow weakly, finding his hands really hard to dodge obstacles and back off, disoriented and cutely blinking up at him. His eyes move back and forth between them; they both have white, fluffy fur and it's not like the staff needs to name the animals, but Minho does it anyway. Staring at his left, he snorts, mumbling a: “Dummy number one,” And, just as fast, he turns towards the other one. “And number two.” The kittens give him confused looks, still pitifully meowing. He lets them run around a little longer as he gets up and back to work, but in the process of doing so something calls for his attention. It's a glimpse of a bright yellow something that makes him pause and look ahead. It can't be the sun; the sky is too clouded for that; no, it's a very prominent, neon yellow that catches his eye.

It's not something new; people always stop, fascinated and staring in awe at all the cute little animals that can be seen inside the pet shop -- exactly the reason there's a glass wall, to attract potential customers -- jumping, smiling and making little noises that Minho can hear, coming from both grown adults and kids. He's gotten used to it, after more than two years of working here and people excitedly squealing on a daily basis; he doesn't even pay attention to that background noise anymore. It must be the eye-catching beanie that _does_ make him pay attention this time. It covers dark, soft hair and for now Minho can't really make out anything other than that, since the guy is squatting down and...making faces at the rabbits?

He takes a small step to the left, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing a laugh when he realizes that the boy _really_ is making funny faces at the four bunnies, communicating with them. Minho keeps standing there for who knows how long, his smile turning wider and unconsciously, he starts walking even closer to that sight. Everything's going well until that guy suddenly stands up, bids goodbye to the bunnies and then notices Minho and comes to a complete halt. It all happens too fast and too soon. One moment he's having fun with those bunnies and the next he's frozen, staring at Minho.

He blinks once.

Minho blinks back.

It's like both are startled by being caught on spot. And, before Minho can do something else besides blinking repeatedly, the yellow dissappears and, along with it, the boy. He turns around, finding the Dummies inches away from his feet and meowing knowingly. _Right, knowingly_ , as if that can even be possible. He shakes his head and gently picks the kittens up, holding them close to his chest with one arm and using his other hand to point an accusatory finger at them. “Shut up, you didn't see anything.” Not the awkward encounter, not the brief eye contact and definitely not the faint pink on his cheeks.

* * *

“I'm sorry...? Uh, hey?”

A voice gets Minho to look away from the front of the shop, away from the same guy who's playing with the bunnies through the window. In his defense, his smile is too cute and the silly faces he makes at the bunnies just as funny. Minho recognized him even without his beanie and even with all the customers crowding the shop, customers he should be talking to and giving advice. That's what he is supposed to do, not...let his eyes wander and linger on that boy and his cute antics.

“Hello... Minho, right?”

Minho blinks, returning his gaze on this woman with a great amount of effort. “...Yeah, sorry.”

The woman gives him a weird look, but proceeds to placing the items on the counter nonetheless. By the time Minho's done scanning them and placing everything in a bag, that guy is gone and the rabbits are back to laying down. There's no time for him to dwell on it or sulk over it -- and no reason to do so whatsoever -- but he greets the next customer in an obvious smaller voice and with a dejected: “Welcome.”

* * *

“You're lucky I'm not ratting you out.”

Minho hears his co-worker's amused voice as he takes the cat out and busies his arms with her. The Dummies are long gone, taken home by a lovely little girl. He had been sad and a bit too dramatic to see them leave, as he always is when his babies go away, but he had to get over it. He snorts at that remark. Sure, he might spend too much time cradling the cats to his chest, playing with them half of the time he's at work, but he can't just sit there on the chair and not touch them and pet them. They're _meowing_ for him to give them his attention. And he's a weak man, so sue him. “You owe me one anyway.” He reminds her, focusing on the big pile of fur and fluff in his arms rather than on her.

This cat doesn't have a name yet, he realizes. “Mm, what should I call you?”  
He goes over a few names in his head, walking around the shop. He bumps her small nose with his, smiling when she makes a small sound in protest.  
“What, you don't like it? You're a fussy one, aren't you? Should I call you that?” He repeats the exact same gesture, until she has no other option but to accept his love. He doesn't even realize it when he steps close to the bunnies; he just notices a silhouette, one he's seeing for the third time already and, embarrassingly fast, he looks up. It's the bunnies' guy, once again, but what's different this time is that he's not looking at the bunnies. His gaze is on Minho and on the cat and that's a small, shy smile on his lips, Minho notices. He's painfully cute from so up close, so Minho can't do anything else but stare, taking everything in. From his messy, ruffled hair, to his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. At some point, after a small eternity of just staring, Minho sees one of his hands moving and moving and waving at him. Minho doesn't know what he's supposed to do. His hands are both full and he's still shocked to see him here, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere.

All he gives him is a small nod. He sees the boy laugh at that and _oh wow_ , even the way his eyes crinkle has Minho's heart do a weird flip. He stares, stares and stares, hurriedly walking to the window only when the boy eventually takes his leave, after throwing Minho a small nod in acknowledgement as well. He stares at his quickly dissapearing back until he can't make him out anymore.

“Who was that? Do you know him?” The girl's voice snaps him out of it. Minho almost forgot she's there too, so when he turns around, clearing his throat awkwardly and avoiding to look at her, he just shurgs.

“No.” He sets the cat down slowly and lets her go back to her place. “He just likes the rabbits a lot.”

* * *

Minho's once again taking care of the shop alone, since yet another date kept his co-worker from being here. He'll have to start noting down these dates for when he'll need the favors back. This time around he's actually working but it doesn't mean that he's not throwing glances at the front of the pet shop from time to time. From time to time as in every five minutes. It's been more than one week since the bunny guy has passed by and _alright_ , maybe Minho has been looking forward to seeing him again after that second awkward brief moment. And maybe doing more than just seeing -- talking would be nice too. He's almost given up hope two hours later. It's already closing time and he's got everything done by now, so why is he still waiting on that chair, face in his palms and eyes glued on the bunnies? It's obvious that today is not the day he gets to see him again.

_What if he won't...?_

The thought is just starting to form in his head, but Minho never gets the chance to finish thinking it. It's as if the boy can read his mind, because he's there; _he is there_ , materializing out of thin air, like always, stopping to wave at the rabbits. Minho won't waste this fourth chance. He gets up right away and hurries towards the bunnies; he probably seems a bit desperate, seeing that the boy gives him a confused look, taking a small step back once he notices Minho there, his eyes wide. Without giving it too much thought, Minho opens the hutch and, with utmost care, he picks up one bunny. He should stop overfeeding them, he makes a mental note as he rushes outside, because surely, holding one bunny between his hands shouldn't be this hard of a task. Or maybe it's because of this boy he's finally having a chance to talk to that his hands feel like jelly. He struggles to open the door with his foot, careful not to drop the small -- a bit big -- creature. He steps in front of the other, holding the bunny out in front of him like some sort of offering. And it might as well just be one.

The boy chuckles, studying him for a short while. Then, he comes closer, giving Minho one soft smile. “Hi.”

Instead of answering, Minho hurries to pass the bunny to him, their hands touching briefly. “You can always come inside and pet them.”

The dark haired boy laughs, his eyes moving from Minho to the bunny. He pets it, as gently as possible, and the bunny answers by nuzzling his hand. “I know.”

“...Then why don't you?” Minho doesn't catch himself before letting those words out. “I mean...You're always welcome, if you want to.”

“I would, but I'm allergic to cats.”

“H-Huh?” It takes a while for Minho to process this and oh... _Oh_ , so that might be a problem. “Ah, so that's why...”

The boy gives him a short nod, looking briefly at Minho. “But you're cute. I mean you and the cats... How you're playing with them, that's cute.”

“You're, too...You and the bunnies.” Minho's brain supplies.

They stare at each other for a while, with equally dumb smiles plastered onto their faces, all while that bunny's getting cozy in the boy's hands. “I'm Jisung.” He takes a brief look at the name tag. “I assume you're Minho.”

Minho can only nod in agreement because well, yeah, he is Minho. And right now he's also kind of falling in love. “I'm locking up in a few minutes. Would you...Do you... No, actually no-”

Jisung lets out a small laugh at his state. “No? Well, that's too bad because I would have said yes.”

Minho blinks, takes a deep breath and then tries again. “Do you want to hear interesting facts about rabbits? I know some.”

Jisung smiles, nodding with enthusiasm. “I'd love that.”

It takes Minho five minutes to retrieve the now sleeping bunny, to lock up and then return to Jisung. His attempt at asking the bunny guy out works in the end, so thanks goodness for bunnies and the love this boy has for them. And if he secretly takes his phone out to type _‘fun facts about rabbits’_ , Jisung acts like he doesn't see any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i will write more than just soft minsung crumbs one day... that day is not today tho  
> Kakdkf hbd to the loveliest cats dad:')


End file.
